La Vie Daioh
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Cast changed, Kagura is now Collins and I'm working on finding a better Mimi, rating will go up. Drugs, violence, death, yuri. On hold unless someone wants to pick up from here.
1. Cast

Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh or Rent. If I did there'd be yuri in Azumanga Daioh and in Rent Mark would've had another chance at a girlfriend… and Angel wouldn't have died. T.T Then again maybe he would've… oh well. I may not even write this, but I thought it'd be fun.

Azumanga Daioh: _Rent_

Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga – Mark Cohen

Sakaki – Roger Davis

Kagura – Mimi Marquez

Kaorin – April

Yomi Mizuhara – Joanne Jefferson

Tomo Takino – Maureen Johnson

Yukari Tanizaki – Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III

Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa – Alison or "Muffy"

Chiyo Mihama – Angel Dumott Schunard

Chihiro – Tom Collins

Akita Evita – Kamineko (koneko XD)

No Kimura… meh.


	2. RENT

La Vie Daioh

**Disclaimer!:** I don't own Azumanga Daiog or Rent. The idea was a draw between me and OtakuOtter I think her name was… I decided I needed to write this my way. Please don't think they stole my idea, she didn't. Also Cats might change up, characters are slightly ooc… more than slightly.

_'December 24th, 1989, 9pm…From now on Ah'm on mah own – no script, no actors, and a mixed plot t' boot. Ah wanted to see if Ah could make somethin' instead mah old shit…'_ Ayumu Kasuga, watched life through the lenses of her camera. The poor, the drug dealings, the pimping, the thievery, the violence… she watched her former friend, her teacher in a sense scream her lungs out at an 'offending' bum trying to clean her windows.

"Get off the car, you fucking **flea **bag!!!" she sped off in her wild rampage, her poor fling Minamo Kurosawa or 'Nyamo' as everyone called her, screamed, afraid of her beloved's driving becoming the death of them.

Ayumu stared hard before attaching her camera to the front of her bike, getting on and speeding off for home. She began singing in frustration…

"_How do ya' document real life when real life's getting' more like fiction each day?_

_Headlines, breadlines blow mah mind and this deadline_

_Eviction or pay  
…RENT!"_

Sakaki sat in the dark on the couch of hers and Ayumu's loft, playing her guitar, nothing seeming to come out the way to wants much to her disdain – Another night of the same crap. She thought that by moving away from her control-freak mother she'd be able to finally have life go her way… then she met 'her' and everything became the beautiful prelude to a miserable, lonely existence.

In Ayumu's beat she sang, _"How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare?  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air!"_

Ayumu rode up to the building, adding, _"We're hungry and frozen!"_

"_Some life that we've chosen!" _Sakaki said briskly, rushing past her sleeping cat, going down the stairs to meet with each other. Dread filled her as they joined together singing, Ayumu holding out a piece of paper to her.

"_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_Last year's RENT?"_

Sakaki read it over with an unsurprised but displeased glance. Both ran back up stairs, stopping as they heard the phone ring. Ayumu answered it. "'Ello? From down below in a payphone, none other than their long-time friend who left 7 years ago, Kagura, was on the other line, grinning. "Yo, guys! Guess whose back in Tokyo? It's Kagura, Osaka, throw me down the keys, wouldja." Kagura stared up at the balcony as her thoughtful best friend tossed down the keys, waving her to come out before going back inside.

Kagura hung up but just as she went to walk this group of thug-looking males walked up to her. "Hey, baby, gotta light?"

Kagura, although none too pleased with being called 'baby', mumbles, reaching into the pockets of her dirty long coat. "Yah, somewhere in here, wa—HEY!!!" The men jumped her, trying to tear off her coat along with anything else of value that may have been on her. She punched and kicked her way through, racing for the door of her friend's safety. The boys followed her, laughing eagerly, maniacally down the alley, catching up quickly. Usually she was a five-star runner but her new addiction over the years tended to make her a little… sloppy.

The gang caught her, tackling her too the ground and beating her into a bloody pulp as she tried to fight back or at least scream loud enough for Sakaki to hear. Ayumu too but… Ayumu couldn't fight her way out of a wet tissue. They robbed her and had as much fun messing with her as they could.

Meanwhile, back in the safety of their loft, Ayumu and Sakaki were lighting candles, getting ready to set fire to all the starting parts of their hobbies – posters, screen plays, old song sheets, scripts, and of course those god damned eviction notices. Sakaki sang with a furious passion.

"_How do you start a fire  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue?"_

They started throwing their old belongings into a metal bin. Posters of when Sakaki was performing at clubs in the city for money and old screen plays from when Ayumu used a script to document. The shorter woman sang fiercely, _"How can you generate heat, and ya' can't feel yer feet—"_

"_And they're turning blue?"_

Ayumu grinned, pulling out her lighter, setting a shit on fire. _"Ya' light up a mean blaze!"_

"_With posters!"_

"_And screen plays!"_

Tossing the burning papers into the bin, they both carried it out to the balcony as quickly as they could, singing with other tenants from buildings all around starting to join in both their song and their burning.

"_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_Last year's RENT?"_

They watched as slivers of their pasts float gracefully down to the ground looking as though they were alive.

Back in the alley, Kagura moaned, sitting up feeling nauseous, light-headed and dirty She wipes from her face the blood, dirt, and semen the thieving assholes had brought upon her. Moaning and trying to clear her mind and vision she sang,

"_How do ya stay on yer feet _

_When on every street_

_It's trick or treat and tonight it's **trick?**_"

Starting to fall over again she whined out in anguish, _"'Welcome back to town!'  
Oh, I should lie down_

_Everything's brown_

_And ugh… I feel sick!"_

Ayumu ran back out to the balcony, Sakaki behind her, _"Where is she?"_

Kagura collapses, slurring out, _"Getting' dizzy…"_

"_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_How we gonna pay…_

_Last year's RENT?"_

As Sakaki and Ayumu stoked the fire, Yukari, with Minamo now on her cell phone instead of her car, glared up furiously at the embers falling from the windows. She muttered angrily into the phone, "Nyamo-baby, stop sounding so freaking… those spoiled rotten little, after everything I've done—I PUT MY ASS ON THE LINE FOR THEM!!! Ever since you and I got… They'll see." The wavy-haired woman hung up, singing simultaneously._ "Forces are gathering, forces are gathering, can't turn away, forces are gathering…"_

Ayumu and Sakaki once again filled their bin with flames and useless memoirs, singing with the passion of the very flames it contained. Ayumu read from a script as she threw it in,_ "The music ignites with passionate fire!"_

Sakaki threw it, _"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit!"_

"_Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground!" _

They both sang, _"And they feel the heat of the future's glow!_

_How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
RENT!"_

Everyone except Yukari began to cry out:

"_How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray  
What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away…"_

Getting out of her car which was surrounded by angry tenants Yukari yelled out, _"Draw a line in the SAND, AND THEN MAKE A STAAND!"_

Sakaki teased Ayumu a little, _"Use your camera to spar!"_

Ayumu retorted, _"Use your guitar!"  
_

Once again, everyone joined against Yukari for the big finally of this first chapter of Daioh disaster.

"_We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay_

_We're not gonna pay  
LAST year's RENT!  
THIS year's RENT!_

_NEXT year's RENT!_

_We're not gonna pay RENT!_

'_Cause everything is RENT!!!!!!!"_

**A/N:** Chapter two coming soon. I know it's wasn't that different form the play/movie only without the telephone interruptions but… hai. I'll fix that later if it bothers you guys. I'm going by the movie; I can't afford to go to Broadway or nothing. And hai, Kagura's way more like Collins than Chihiro so Chihiro is most likely the new Mimi.


End file.
